degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley-Ellie Friendship
The friendship between Ashley Kerwin and Ellie Nash started in Season 2. Friendship History Season 2 After Ashley is ostracized from her group of friends at the end of Karma Chameleon, she meets fellow outcast Ellie, a punk girl with a penchant for heavy make-up and wild hairstyles. The two begin to develop a friendship, and Ashley cultivates a new goth style to go along with her status as school pariah. In Drive, Ashley notices that Ellie got her belly button pierced. Ashley tells her that she wants to get her belly button pierced. Ellie offers to take Ashley to a piercing studio where she gets piercings done. Moments before getting her new piercing, Ashley decides that she can't go through with it. She later confesses to Ellie that she wanted to get her belly button pierced to impress her, but that she's too afraid of needles to get it done. Ellie assures Ashley that she does not need to try to impress her in order to be her friend. In Take My Breath Away, Ellie is sending secret admirer emails to Marco . In media immersion, Ashley playfully teases Ellie about her new crush. Ellie and Marco are on the verge of becoming a couple in Careless Whisper. While the two have gone out a few times for coffee, Ellie tells Ashley that she's concerned about the fact that Marco treats her more like a friend than a potential girlfriend. Marco asks Ellie on a "real date" to the movies, but fakes a sneeze when Ellie tries to hold his hand in the theatre. When Ashley asks Ellie how her date went the next day at school, Ellie tells her that Marco was not affectionate with her at all, and comes to the conclusion that Marco must not be romantically interested in her. Ashley on the other hand, suspects that Marco's lack of affection and peculiar behavior around Ellie could mean that he is gay. Ellie, however, angrily insists that Marco is straight. After an awkward attempt at making out with Ellie at Ashley's house, Marco confesses to her that he isn't sure whether he is attracted to girls. Ellie agrees to act as his girlfriend while he sorts his feelings out. In the meantime, Ashley and Jimmy have rekindled their relationship, but Jimmy is still put off by Ashley's new style. She decides to revert to her former, preppier look in Dressed In Black, a choice Ellie does not agree with. Ashley later returns to her goth look, much to Jimmy's dismay. In How Soon is Now?, Ashley gushes to Ellie about what a perfect couple she and Marco make. Meanwhile, Ellie is frustrated with the shows of affection Marco makes in front of their peers, without having committed to a relationship with her. Marco later tells Ellie that he is certain he is gay. Ellie is heartbroken, but agrees to continue pretending to be his girlfriend until he is ready to come out. She keeps this secret from everyone, even Ashley. Season 3 In Against All Odds, Ashley and Ellie are going to Montreal for R&R that weekend. Ellie comments that she packed too much for the trip. In Accidents Will Happen (1), Ashley and Ellie call Manny various insults, such as calling her a "boyfriend stealer." In Rock and Roll High School, Ellie is very supportive of Ashley when Craig cheats on her with Manny, and they both make snide remarks toward the two. During a Battle of the Bands competition, Ellie joined Ashley's anti-Craig band, Hell Hath No Fury , along with Paige and Hazel . Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Ellie reveals to Ashley that Sean asked her to move in earlier that morning. Ashley tells her that she can't do it, but Ellie is actually considering it because her mother isn't doing too well. At Parent teacher conferences, Ashley introduces her father and his partner to Ellie and her mom. After Ellie's mother almost burns their house down, Ellie uses Ashley as an excuse so that she can move in with Sean. In''' Secret (1), Ashley is worried over Craig's diagnosis of being bipolar, and Ellie tells her that it isn't her job to worry. Season 5 In '''High Fidelity (2), Ellie greets Ashley after she returns from London. The two talk, and Ashley believes that Ellie likes Jimmy based on some comments she made. When Ellie tells Ashley that Craig got back with Manny, Ashley jokingly says that makes her itchy. Season 6 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Working_for_the_Weekend Working for the Weekend], Spinner and Jimmy open a store with money from Jimmy's academic fund while Marco, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Dylan stand by their side for support. In Eyes Without a Face (2), Ellie discusses her relationship with Jesse with Ashley. Ellie reveals that she feels inexperienced compared to Jesse, as he is older, and she has only dated Marco and Sean, not having sex with either. Ashley advises her to talk to Jesse about having sex and to be prepared for when it happens. In''' The Bitterest Pill, Ellie is interviewing Ashley, and Ashley expresses that she feels bad for Mia Jones, as if Jimmy had died instead of J.T., she wouldn't know how to handle it because she loves him so much. Ellie stops their interview and tells Ashley that she has had a lot going on in her mind recently. Ashley asks her how Jesse handled it when she told him that she kissed Craig, but Ellie reveals that she hasn't told him yet. Ashley convinces her to be honest with Jesse, as he might surprise her and hande the news well. Season 7 In It's Tricky, '''Ashley is talking to Ellie about Jimmy. She says that her and Jimmy were asked to perform at a club, but Ashley doesn't want to play because she thinks they're only interested in Jimmy. Ashley says that Jimmy has everything, and Ellie sarcastically remarks that he can't even walk. Trivia *Both Ashley and Ellie have had feelings for Craig Manning, but only Ashley dated him. *Both girls have also had a rivarly with Manny Santos over Craig Manning. *Although both characters have had a long time-span on the show together, seasons 3 and 4 were the only seasons in which they were both regulars. *They both had an romantic interest in Sean Cameron though only Ellie had a relationship with him. *They were both love interests of Jimmy Brooks though only Ashely had a relationship with him. *They were both goths, though they toned down their images. *They were both frenemies with Paige. *Ashley was the one who told Ellie to get some protection just incase anything happens with Jesse Stefanovic. *Ashley tried (and failed) to set up Ellie with her ex-boyfriend Jimmy in High Fidelity (2). *They both had ex-boyfriends that were directly involved in the shooting; Ashley dated Jimmy who got shot and Ellie dated Sean who stopped Rick from shooting Emma. *Ashley was the person who gave Ellie the idea that Marco may be gay. *Both have had trouble with a close male in their life saying that they are gay **Ellie has trouble accepting that Marco will only see her as a friend. **Ashley had trouble accepting that her father left her mother for another man. *They both were recurring characters on Degrassi at some point. **Ellie was recurring in Season 2 and Season 8. **Ashley was recurring Season 6 and Season 7. Gallery 3445.png kc0116.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E10_050.jpg IT-0049.jpg 54536.png rrhs0010.jpg HF-0088.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E20_059.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E06_200.jpg HF-0047.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E06_093.jpg hft0000.jpg rrhs0117.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E06_169.jpg HF-0027.jpg EWAF606-0433.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E06_198.jpg HF-0028.jpg th_degrassiS2E14_023.jpg HF-0072.jpg rrhs6.jpg DIB4.jpg Normal_th_degrassiS2E14_115.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg hsin0005.jpg 4353dj.jpg 433fd.jpg Careless Whisper Ashley and Ellie.jpg 343ds.jpg 206 007.jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg tumblr_m1rfkk4v931qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4n4rO1PO1qc1tpr.jpg th_degrassiS2E14_020.jpg 777332.jpg 062410degrassijt.jpg tumblr_m4i0xblXE81qc1tpr.jpg 05 (19).jpg Tumblr lf4q6rbShE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q4gCOKB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81ukIpXX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81moBd8x1qc1tpr.jpg holiday3vb.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Ellie2.PNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions